


One Last Dance

by tnnyoh



Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [17]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: They'll always have mendoza.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Series: We Had Trust/I Choose Him [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079076
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	One Last Dance

As the sun was setting on the couples dancing, Diana gave her agent a smile "One last dance, 47?" she used the excuse of privacy, to talk to him about their next move, but she knew what the next move was... 

As the two began to dance she faltered, she felt in before - she knew what she was doing was wrong but it was also the only way, the only way that she could finally take down providence, Edwards needed to die... the god damned slippery bastard had gotten away from them once and she wasn't going to let it happen again. 

Her mind went over the plan once again, the toxin... the meeting outside the party, she would tell him of her plan in front of the providence guards to make them believe, to make them well aware.... That she was betraying this man that she had known for the last twenty years of her life, that she had dedicated so much time to, that she had easily given up the rules time and time again for, and the man that she used. 

As much as Diana did not want to admit it to herself, she was just as bad as Providence, there were no innocents in this war, this entire party was a slow dance towards the truth of her, 47 would... he would....

She would very likely never see him again. 

She wanted to lose herself in the moment, _this_ is what she wanted, not the war with Providence, not treating someone she cared deeply for like a tool, something she could use... her own benefit became more important than him, his feelings... Ort-Meyer may have thought he had created a perfect clone, incapable of emotions, of feelings... But she knew better than that. 

But she wasn't better than that. 

The mission was over, the targets were down and the next phase of the plan was going to start as soon as possible, as soon as they stopped dancing... But she didn't want them to stop dancing, they did not particularly stand out from any other couple dancing at that moment, but as the dance floor started to lessen, people starting to get tired or wanting to talk to their friends, drink their wine as if those were the most pressing things in the world.

The sun wouldn't go down for another hour, Diana knew she had to end this and walk away, all of this was just another step in her plan.... She had to come here, she had to make sure 47 would get the toxin... and she has to pull away from him, she has to... She has to tell him all the things in her mind that are for the benefit of the act but have a tinge of truth to them, she has to resist looking into his eyes as he lay there, his only friend in the world betraying him one more time. 

But until then, they danced. 


End file.
